Who?
by Supremekailover
Summary: Yuma and Astral discover a strange girl, in his room. Whilst Astral ponders about how he feels about Yuma, the two try to uncover the mystery of the girl's strange appearance. Yaoi, Yuma X Astral. Don't like, don't read!


**Me: ^.^ Heeeeyyyy guuyyyss!**

**Lexa: ... Wtf, SKLover...**

**Me: -.- But...**

* * *

Yuma sat staring into the vastness of the key. Yeah, it was just a golden pendant but, somehow, he could see inside of it, when he wasn't actually inside it. It was beautiful. The way it glittered, shone in both sun and moon; both gave him strength and took it away. But the most wonderful thing that it had given him was _Astral_. He was worth a hundred keys. No, a million.

"Because Astral is my best friend!" he said aloud. The blue spirit grinned. He was sitting opposite Yuma, trying to re-arrange his deck, so that he could gather more numbers. Astral could hear his thoughts, of course, and they shared a connection closer than any other. Astral put down a card,

"Yuma is my friend too." It had taken Astral a long time to grasp the consent of 'friend'. He had originally thought that being 'lovers and 'friends' were the same thing but, after some coaching from Yuma, had finally understood: It didn't matter what the definitions were, as long as him and Yuma stayed together. There had been some rules, of course, Yuma had insisted on it:

Number 1, no touching. A hug was alright, but no more. When Astral had asked why, Yuma had shrugged and said that it was an unwritten law. This has confused Astral even more, but had had decided to stay silent. After all, it was better than making Yuma angry.

Number 2, there were some words that you just didn't say. Yuma had written down a list and asked Astral to add to it, if he accidentally said one. Or to put money in the 'swear jar'. Astral said this was stupid as he didn't have any money and Yuma had rolled his eyes and told him it was an expression. Astral hated the word 'expression' because there was so many of them. There was no way you could climb apples and pears. You can't possibly peel you eyeballs and you can't give money when you haven none!

Number 3, we've gotta collect the numbers! Astral had decided that this was the only rule that he would actually put into play. After all, it would give him his memories back. That was what he needed. It pained him to say it, no, to think it, but learning all these human customs was pointless. After he had completed hi mission, he would undoubtedly go back to his world,

_A leave Yuma behind..._ he added, in his head.

"Why? Where are you going?" asked Yuma, finally placing the key back, round his neck, safe and sound. Astral shook his head,

"I'm not going anywhere, Yuma." he said, setting his deck back on the table. Yuma began to look back through it, undoing the work that Astral had taken about three hours to do. But Astral, being a really calm person, did not get upset. Instead, he turned it into a joke,

"So, Yuma, you like the strategies and re-arrangements that I made to your deck?" he chuckled. Yuma put it down, guiltily,

"That's what you were doing? Gee, I'm really sorry Astral!" Astral shook his head, putting the cards back into the case,

"It doesn't really matter. It would be messed up, after a duel, anyway." Yuma's eyes lit up,

"Speaking of duels, wanna have one now?" Astral nodded,

"Just make sure you lock the door." The last time that Yuma had dueled Astral, Kari had come in halfway thought and seen Yuma dueling with a 'ghost' because she couldn't see Astral. It had taken ages for Yuma to convince her that it had been a trick of the light and Yuma had been working out strategies, by himself. Kari had a hard time believing that one but, in the end, she wrote it off as the only explanation.

After locking the door, Yuma got the duel mat out. It was impossible to use holograms, in the tight space of his room, so they just used the old-fashioned version. Yuma wasn't that keen, but Astral thought it a great opportunity to improve his maths skills,

"Baby Tiragon wins! So that means... Thats 1800 minus 1200... You get hit with 600 points of damage!"

"And what are my life points at, now?" chuckled Astral. He had to admit, he was enjoying this. Yuma was terrible at maths, but his confused face was... Was...What? _This feeling is hard to comprehend_, thought Astral, _How do I feel about Yuma? How do I... Feel?_

"That's 2400! Your life points are at 2400! Hey Astral!" Astral turned his head,

"3400... Yuma, my life points are at 3400..." Yuma tore at his hair,

"Awww! I was sure I'd got it right, this time!" At the same time, there came an odd thump, from the room below. Astral stared at Yuma,

"I thought that you locked the door?" Yuma looked at him, puzzled,

"I did!" They both climbed down the ladder, together. Yuma peered around the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Wait! In his bed, there was a small shape that was breathing in and out, slowly. The_ thing_ seemed to be asleep. Yuma pulled back the blanket and gasped. There was what looked like a_ naked_ girl, in his bed. She looked a lot like Astral but smaller. Her hair was down in a short bob, that was longer, at the front. She didn't have the markings that Astral had, but she was his colour. And it looked like she was glowing slightly. Her lips were parted, as she murmured, in her sleep. She groaned as she felt the warmth of the blanket lifted off her. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Her eyes were unusually large, for her size, and looked awfully like Yuma's. She blinked,

"Umm... Where am I?" Yuma and Astral were standing there, gobsmacked. Niether of them bothered to reply. The girl pouted,

"If you're not gonna tell me where I am, at least tell me who you are!" an angry look spread across her face, "My name's Galaxia, Lexa for short." she added. Astral recovered from his shock before Yuma did.

"Yuma! Answer her!" Lexa turned her ruby red eyes to Astral,

"Why can't you?!" Astral did a double take,

"You mean, you can see me?!" he said, stupidly. Lexa face-palmed,

"Yes, I can see you, doofus, now tell me where I am!" Yuma put his hand on her shoulder,

"Sorry, man... er... girl..., My name's Yuma and he's Astral." Lexa nodded,

"Yeah, I think I've met you before..." There was a knock on the door,

"Hey, doofus! Why d'ya have the door locked? It's dinner time!" _Crap! It's Kari!_ Yuma shoved his hand over Lexa's mouth.

"Coming!" he replied. Kari's footsteps died away. "Ssssshhh!" he whispered.

* * *

**Me: Yeah... Derpy ending... (will add more chapters)**

**Lexa: (angry mark appears) Why am I naked?**

**Me: (tapps nose) Spoilers!**

**Lexa: grrr...**


End file.
